Meilleurs Ennemis
by Kyla Ellayan
Summary: Le Général Grievous vient proposer son aide à une petite planète en guerre contre un système voisin. Mais une jeune sénatrice va flairer un piège. Selon elle, les intentions du Général sont tout sauf bienveillantes...
1. Première Rencontre

Voici une nouvelle fanfiction sur le général Grievous. Je n'ai toujours pas terminé ma première histoire mais cela viendra. Je ne garantis pas non plus de terminer celle-ci car elle sera très longue!

Pour ce qui est de l'histoire: La fédération des droïdes, commandée par le Général Grievous, vient proposer son aide à une petite planète en guerre contre leur planète voisine en échange d'un pourcentage sur les exploitations minières de ladite planète. Mais une jeune sénatrice sent que quelque chose de louche se trame, et tente de convaincre le Sénat qu'un piège se cache derrière les soi-disant bonnes intentions de la fédération. Personne ne la croit. Pourtant, elle aura raison...

Cette fois ci, je voulais me concentrer sur un aspect plus stratégique et politique, afin de mettre en avant les talents de notre cher général dans les domaines susmentionnés. Donc pas de romance à proprement parler, mais une relation ambiguë entre deux ennemis qui vont cordialement se détester, puis se respecter l'un l'autre.

En espérant que cela vous plaise! Je suis assez satisfaite de la deuxième partie de mon premier chapitre, mais je crois m'être pas mal plantée pour la première. Enfin bon, je vous laisse juger par vous même!

**Chapitre 1 : première rencontre.**

Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine...

Bordure extérieure, système Malveern. Planète Sherma, centre du système.

Dans ses appartements, face au miroir, la jeune sénatrice Kaylen Elvar fulminait. A ses côtés, une vieille femme tentait, malgré l'attitude rebelle de sa maîtresse, de rajuster les plis de la robe lourde et compliquée que Kaylen avait enfilé plus tôt. Les reflets du crépuscule Shermian, traversaient la pièce à travers les immenses fenêtres entrouvertes, faisaient chatoyer le velours vert de son costume et scintiller les broderies d'or et d'argent qui paraient sa tenue de cérémonie. Une session extraordinaire du Sénat Shermian avait été annoncée, et elle était attendue dans moins d'une heure. La Fédération droide, dirigée par les nemoidiens, venait de leur proposer leur aide dans leur guerre contre le système voisin de Verashan. Des négociations avaient été entamées, et devaient se poursuivre au sénat, en présence de tous les sénateurs du système Sherma. Et Kaylen Elvar, fille du chancelier suprême de Sherma, venait d'être élue sénatrice quelques mois plus tot.

A présent, ses mains allaient et venaient dans ses cheveux sombres, faisant et défaisant le chignon sophistiqué que sa servante avait mis des heures à réaliser. D'un geste brusque, elle arracha la barrette, et sa longue chevelure se déversa sur ses épaules. Kaylen soupira bruyamment.

- Pourquoi faut-il que les tenues du Sénat soient toujours aussi inutilement compliquées et pompeuses ? Grogna t'elle. C'est ridicule, nous somme là pour parler de politique, pas se pavaner dans un costume grotesque et tape-à-l'œil !

- Votre honneur, répondit la vieille femme d'une voix éteinte. Vous savez très bien que votre âge en est la cause, vous...

- Je sais, Nievell, l'interrompit la jeune femme en soupirant. C'était une question rhétorique. A nouveau, elle porta nerveusement ses mains à ses cheveux.

- Laissez moi vous aider, ma Demoiselle...

- Ah non ! J'en ai assez qu'on me tripote de part et d'autres ! je peux me débrouiller... S'il vous plaît, laissez moi, Nievell... La vieille femme leva les yeux vers sa maîtresse, puis secoua la tête.

- Vous allez être en retard...

- Allons, Nievell, vous le savez aussi bien que moi : les nemoidiens ne sont jamais à l'heure...

Une heure plus tard, Kaylen se trouvait dans le hall principal, devant la lourde porte de duracier ciselé qui menait à l'immense salle de congrès. Elle venait de traverser en courant la cour qui séparait son appartement du bâtiment où aurait lieu la réunion. Rajustant sa robe légèrement dépareillée, elle se plaça aux côtés de Mickahil, un jeune sénateur de quelques années son aîné. Tout autour d'eux, allaient et venaient les sénateurs et hauts dignitaires Shermians, tous parés de leurs plus beaux atours, se saluant mutuellement, partageant leurs quelques opinions avant l'ouverture de la session. Apparemment, le vice-roi nemoidien Nute Gunray n'était pas encore arrivé. Mickahil gardait les yeux rivés sur la grande porte au fond du couloir, que devait franchir le représentant de la fédération pour se rendre à l'assemblée. Kaylen se pencha à son oreille.

- Franchement, commença t'elle, je me demande pourquoi la Fédération s'intéresse autant à notre planète...

- Tu sais bien que ce sont les mines de duranium... Notre principale richesse ! Je ne vois pas ce que cela pourrait être d'autre. La jeune femme grimaça, visiblement peu convaincue par les dires de son ami. Elle secoua la tête.

- N'ont-ils pas déjà conquis plusieurs systèmes exploitant le duranium ? A l'heure qu'il est, la fédération doit être le plus grand exportateur de duranium de toute la galaxie. Ils n'ont pas besoin de quelques misérables mines supplémentaires.

- Ah, quand on a le pouvoir, tout ce que l'on désire, c'est un pouvoir plus important...

Kaylen leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est une constatation un peu facile, mais cela se tient. Pourtant, je suis convaincue que ce n'est pas une raison valable... surtout que l'aide qu'ils comptent nous apporter dans la guerre contre Verashan vaut bien plus que quelques exploitations de duranium. »

- Hmm, répondit le jeune homme, songeur. Je crois que tu sous-estimes la Fédération. Nous envoyer un contingent de 500 000 droides combattants n'est qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan en comparaison de la totalité de leur armée. Kaylen soupira. Mickahil venait peut-être de marquer un point.

- Moui, mais en tout cas, c'est la première fois que je vois la Fédération entamer des négociations... diplomatiques !

Soudain, la porte au fond du couloir coulissa. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Un silence total s'abattit sur le hall. Un contingent de droïdes de combat franchit la porte d'un pas solennel. Kaylen plissa les yeux, et fit un pas en avant. Derrière eux, drapé dans une longue cape sombre, se tenait un droïde comme elle n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Il mesurait près de deux mètres, et son corps, fabriqué dans un matériau qui rappelait l'os, possédait la grâce et la souplesse d'un oiseau de proie. A son tour, il s'avança dans le hall à longues enjambées lentes et menaçantes, ses talons de métal pareils aux serres d'un vautour claquant sur le sol de pierre. Kaylen garda ses yeux agrandis par la stupéfaction fixés sur lui, incapable de bouger, subjuguée par la fascinante apparition qui se dirigea vers eux.

- Mickahil, parvint-elle a articuler. Qui... qui est-ce ?

Le jeune homme, tout aussi abasourdi, répondit sur le même ton : « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, à part que ce n'est en tout cas pas Nute Gunray... »

Le droïde démesuré s'approcha d'eux. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'a un mètre de distance, il balayait le hall d'un regard menaçant. Kaylen put alors étudier sa tête, recouverte par ce qui semblait être un masque d'une forme vaguement crânienne, dans lequel étaient creusés de profondes orbites au fond desquelles luisaient deux yeux reptiliens aux pupilles verticales. La jeune femme sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine lorsqu'elle croisa le regard ardent de cet étrange créature. Soudain, dans un mouvement brusque mais souple, il se pencha vers elle.

- Femme, gronda t'il d'une voix gutturale qui se répercuta sur les murs du hall. Dites aux sénateurs que le représentant de la Fédération droide est arrivé, et que nous pouvons commencer la séance... Kaylen soutint son regard sans broncher. Apparemment, il ne connaissait pas les principes rudimentaires de politesse, venait faire preuve de misogynie, et n'avait même pas remarqué qu'avec sa tenue, elle faisait évidemment partie des sénateurs. Dominant sa surprise, elle releva fièrement la tête et pris une profonde inspiration avant de lui répondre.

- Et qui êtes-vous, droïde, pour osez vous adressez ainsi à la fille du chancelier suprême Elvar ? Son interlocuteur se redressa.

- Ah, vous devez être Kaylen Elvar ! répondit-il sur un ton aussi mielleux que pouvait l'être sa voix grave. Je vous prie de m'excuser, continua t'il en s'inclinant légèrement. Kaylen leva un sourcil. Son ton dégoulinant d'un sarcasme à peine voilé ne lui avait pas échappée.

- Et vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu. Vos manières laissent vraiment à désirer...

Le droïde laissa échapper un soupir rageur.

- Pardonnez moi, siffla t'il dans un murmure. Puis, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, il se tourna vers la foule, toujours muette et abasourdie. « Je suis le Général Grievous, commandant suprême de la Fédération des droïdes. Je suis ici afin d'entamer les négotiations concernant la proposition que nous vous avons faites il y a quelques jours. »

- Les nemoidiens élisent des droïdes à la tête de leur fédération ? lâcha alors Kaylen sans réfléchir. Ils sont encore plus fous que je ne l'avais imaginé... A peine eut-elle achevée sa phrase qu'elle sentit une main puissante agripper le col de sa robe. Avant qu'elle n'eût compris ce qui lui arrivait, la jeune femme se sentit élevée au-dessus du sol. Elle sentit son estomac se recroqueviller lorsque deux yeux de braises se braquèrent sur les siens, à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage.

- Ne vous avisez plus de me faire des remarques sur la politesse, misérable créature ! Tonna t'il d'une voix puissante. Pas après m'avoir insulté de la sorte ! » Puis il se pencha à son oreille afin que seule la jeune femme puisse l'entendre « Si vous n'étiez pas sénatrice, je me ferais un plaisir d'écraser lentement votre cou délicat entre mes doigts... » Sur ce, il la relâcha d'un geste méprisant et lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers la salle de congrès. « A présent, que les négociations commencent ! » dit il en franchissant la porte que venaient de lui ouvrir deux gardes, une expression de terreur figée sur leurs visages. Tout le monde le regarda passer dans un silence respectueux imposé par la peur que cet étrange général leur inspirait. Kaylen, sentant la rage l'envahir, serra les poings, et fut sur le point de le rattraper lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, l'empêchant de se jeter en avant à l'encontre du général. Mickahil.

- Non Kaylen ! Tu ne feras qu'envenimer les choses, et le sénat risque de ne pas te prendre au sérieux si tu te comportes ainsi !

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit, Mickahil ? Comment ose t'il me parler ainsi, cet espèce de gros tas de boulons mal élevé ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, mais je crois que j'ai vu son expression changer lorsque tu l'as traité de droïde...

- Et alors ? C'est ce qu'il est, le bougre !

- Je te signale que tu lui as fait remarquer son impolitesse parce qu'il t'avait traité de femme...

- Ce n'est pas la même chose !

- Et, personnellement, je ne crois pas qu'il s'agit d'un droïde. » La jeune femme fronça les sourcils sous la surprise.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as vu ses yeux ? A mon avis il s'agit d'un cyborg... Dans ce cas, je comprends que tu l'aies rendu irascible en le traitant de droïde... Il a un être vivant là-dessous, Kaylen.

La sénatrice baissa les yeux, réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui dire Mickahil. Le général Grievous était un cyborg. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda comment elle aurait réagit à sa place, ce qui l'amena à penser quelle épreuve il avait du traverser pour en arriver là... elle frissonna à cette idée. Elle s'étonna de ressentir alors quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu définir comme étant de la pitié...

- Allons, viens, reprit le jeune homme en lui prenant le bras. Tu as un sénat à convaincre et des idées à défendre.

- Tu as raison. Allons-y.

Puis les deux jeunes gens franchirent la porte de l'immense salle de congrès.


	2. Confrontations

Merci pour les deux reviews ! J'ai changé les termes fédération droide en fédération du commerce... Désolée !

Voici un passage plus... politique.

J'espère que ca vous plaira ! Et si jamais vous trouvez que Grievous est trop out of character, c'est juste qu'il est censé se faire passer pour un type venu aider les Shermians. Le géénéral que nous connaissons tous et toutes ne tardera pas à pointer son nez !

**Chapitre 2 : confrontations**

L'immense salle de congrès n'était pas sans rappeler celle du sénat galactique de Coruscant. Construite de la même manière, sa seule différence résidait dans sa taille, bien inférieure à celle qui se trouvait sur la planète centrale de la galaxie.

Au milieu de la salle circulaire se trouvait une nacelle perchée au dessus d'un immense pilotis rétractable, à l'intérieur duquel se tenait le Général Grievous, dressé de toute sa hauteur, et flanqué de deux gardes du corps revêtus de longue capes et munis de bâtons électriques aux embouts d'un violet lumineux. Les uns après les autres, les sénateurs de Sherma, à bord de leurs nacelles respectives, venaient le saluer, s'inclinant respectueusement devant lui à plusieurs reprises.

Dans sa nacelle, assise les bras croisés et la tête enfoncée dans les épaules, Kaylen observait d'un œil méprisant le va et vient des sénateurs. Quelle bande d'hypocrites, pensait-elle. Elle savait parfaitement que le Général avait imposé le respect par la peur qu'il inspirait, qu'il n'y avait aucune sincérité dans les sourires et les paroles de bienvenue délivrés au représentant de la fédération. Ce n'était pas qu'il méritait le moindre respect, mais Kaylen se sentait déçue par les siens, humiliée par leur attitude minable et leurs sourires forcés. Il n'y en avait pas un pour témoigner ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de ce qu'il pensait réellement du cyborg.

- Regarde-les, dit elle en s'adressant à Mickahil. Ils feront tout pour obtenir l'aide de ce type. C'est vraiment pathétique.

- Je te comprends, mais en même temps, n'oublie pas que nous avons besoin de cette aide. Il faut mettre notre honneur de côté pendant un temps. La situation avec Verashan est désespérée, et voilà qu'une des plus puissantes organisations de la galaxie nous propose une aide plus que nécessaire !

- Justement ! C'est une coïncidence un peu trop miraculeuse si tu veux mon avis...

- Attends, l'interrompis son ami. Je crois qu'il va se mettre à parler.

- Regardez moi ça... Même toi, tu es suspendu à ses lèvres... (Mickahil lui lança un regard amusé) Bon d'accord, il n'a pas de lèvres... Mais on s'est compris !

- Chut !

A présent, le calme régnait à nouveau dans la salle. Toutes les nacelles avaient regagnées leur place. Au centre, le Général Grievous tendit la main, signalant aux sénateurs qu'il allait prendre la parole.

- Sénateurs de Sherma, comme vous le savez déjà, je suis le Général Grievous, commandant suprême de la fédération du commerce. Vous connaissez l'objet de ma venue, c'est-à-dire la guerre qui oppose votre peuple au système voisin Verashan. Ainsi, je propose de vous aider en vous offrant mes troupes, et en échange, nous voulons obtenir à partir de ce jour 15 des exploitations minières de duranium. En cas de victoires, il y aura partage des biens de Verashan. Je vous invite donc à voter pour ou contre cette motion dès cet instant !

Des applaudissements suivirent. Puis une nacelle se détacha. Un sénateur de la région du Shern s'approcha de la nacelle centrale.

- Mais Général, pourrons nous garder vos droïdes de combat une fois la guerre achevée ? Et s'il nous faut plus de soldats ?

- Une fois la guerre achevée, je reprendrai tous les droits sur mes droïdes. Par contre nous vous offrirons autant de soldats que nécessaires, sénateur.

Depuis sa nacelle, Kaylen grimaça et leva les yeux au ciel. Le ton de Grievous était bien trop emprunt de sarcasmes. Comment les sénateurs ne pouvaient-ils pas le remarquer ?

Une autre nacelle approcha le pilier central. Cette fois-ci, Kaylen reconnu les insignes de la région de Nurma, au nord, où se trouvaient la majorité des mines.

- 15 est un pourcentage relativement bas. Ce n'est pas une offre très équitable à mon avis. Depuis son perchoir, Kaylen eut un sourire en coin. Enfin quelqu'un qui parlait raisonnablement.

- Vous oubliez que si nous gagnons cette guerre, nous comptons aussi exploiter les ressources de Verashan, ce qui nous offre un double avantage plutôt alléchant.

- Vous n'avez pas tort, répondit le Nurmian. Les mines de Verashan sont nombreuses et peu exploitées. « Quoi ? pensa Kaylen. Cela lui suffit comme réponse ? Non mais je vais lui montrer, à ce maudit cyborg, que Sherma n'est pas aussi dupe et stupide qu'il aimerait le croire ! » D'un geste rapide, elle actionna la commande qui détachait la nacelle de son support et vint se placer face au Général Grievous. Elle se tint debout au centre du véhicule, les mains sur les hanches, son regard résolument fixé sur les deux orbites sombres du cyborg.

- Ah, sénatrice Elvar ! Commença t'il, en rejetant sa cape en arrière. Qu'aimeriez vous savoir ?

- Sauf votre respect, mais depuis quand la fédération fait elle preuve de compassion? Depuis quand avez-vous cessé de massacrer les populations avant d'entamer des négociations ?

Un murmure d'indignation s'éleva dans la salle. Kaylen ne se laissa pas démonter, et soutint le regard de Grievous. Celui-ci lâcha un petit rire, et répondit :

- Dans votre situation en particulier, vous faire la guerre serait stupide. Nous avons plus à gagner en vous aidant dans votre combat contre Verashan plutôt que d'essayer de conquérir vos deux mondes par la force en gaspillant une quantité non négligeable de droïdes de combats ! Depuis que je suis à la tête de la fédération, nous avons décidé de revoir quelque peu nos méthodes. Nute Gunray n'a jamais eu le sens des diplomaties, il est vrai.

- D'accord. Mais croyez vous vraiment que nous allons croire à cette histoire des 15 ? Même avec les ressources de Verashan, la quantité de duranium reste négligeable en comparaison de ce que vous possédez déjà !

- Détrompez vous, répondit sans attendre le Général, d'un ton encore plus moqueur. Nous venons de perdre notre principale source de duranium suite à un attentat, il y a deux semaines de cela !

- Ah, tiens ? Et comment se fait-il que je n'en ai rien entendu ? fit la jeune femme. A côté d'elle Mickahil se trémoussa sur son fauteuil, mal à l'aise.

- Vous prétendez être une politicienne, et n'êtes même pas au courant de ce qui se passe dans la galaxie ? Vous me décevez, Elvar !

A cet instant, une nacelle se détacha et vint se placer aux côtés de Kaylen. Un sénateur assez âgé tendit un holopad à la jeune femme, qui s'en saisit plutôt brusquement. Kaylen sentit ses épaules s'affaisser en constatant, grâce à une source d'informations qu'elle avait sous les yeux, la vérité des dires du Général.

- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas là pour le duranium, général. Votre attitude est contraire à ce que la fédération a toujours représenté.

- Auriez vous des preuves pour étayer votre accusation, sénatrice Elvar ?

Kaylen, à bout de nerfs, se tourna vers le reste de l'assemblée.

- Ne voyez vous pas à quel point il vous manipule, avec ses phrases toutes faites et son ton bienveillant ? Mais ouvrez donc les yeux ! La fédération est un organisme surpuissant qui se suffit à lui-même ! Elle n'a aucune raison de s'intéresser à une exploitation aussi petite que la nôtre ! Tout ceci n'a aucune logique !

- Sénateur Kaylen ! s'écria soudain un représentant de la région de Vorsuun. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! Votre jeune âge vous empêche de comprendre la nature désespérée de notre situation ! La proposition du Général pourrait enfin amener l'ordre et la paix dans notre système !

- Ah bien sûr ! La fédération, après des années de massacres sanguinaires sans discernement, a décidé de retourner sa veste depuis quelques jours ! C'est grotesque !

- Votre manque de foi me consterne, sénatrice... Lâcha Grievous.

- Vous, restez en dehors de ça ! hurla t'elle à l'encontre du cyborg.

- Kaylen Elvar, calmez vous !

- Je vous interdis de voter pour cette motion ! La jeune femme ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Elle était envahie par la colère, le désespoir, et le mépris.

- Alors, que le vote commence ! Lança le général. Qui est contre la motion qui propose notre aide et notre soutien a votre peuple ?

Quelques rares mains se levèrent de part et d'autre de la salle. Kaylen sentit son corps s'affaisser. Elle s'assit mollement dans son fauteuil, et enfonça son visage dans ses mains.

- Très bien, continua le général calmement. A présent, qui est pour cette motion ?

Kaylen n'eût même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir ce qui se passait. Elle se boucha les oreilles pour ne pas avoir à entendre le tonnerre d'applaudissement qui s'éleva dans la salle. Les larmes envahirent ses yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Mickahil, à ses côtés, applaudissait à tout rompre, évitant son regard. Rageusement, elle dirigea la nacelle vers son point d'amarrage, et quitta la salle sans un regard en arrière, la poitrine soulevée par une série de sanglots incontrôlables. Des sanglots de colère. Colère contre elle-même, contre les siens, et surtout contre le Général Grievous.


	3. Points de Vue

Merci pour les quelques reviews !

If there are any english readers, you can alwys give my fanfic a try trough babelfish, an internet translation site... it's readeable…

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre! J'ai déjà le 4 et le 5 d'écrit, mais je ne le posterai que si je reçois des reviews, hehe !

**Chapitre 3 : points de vue**

Kaylen sortit en trombe de la salle du sénat, manquant bousculer un haut dignitaire de la région de Manchar qui lui aussi venait de quitter la salle. Elle était furieuse, et se sentait trahie, méprisée et sous-estimée par les siens. Il lui fallait une bonne bouffée d'air frais. Les poings crispés, le visage raidit par une colère contenue, elle se dirigea vers la première grande baie vitrée et fit coulisser la porte qui menait au balcon. Le crépuscule dardait ses derniers rayons, créant une ambiance chatoyante aux couleurs douces et chaudes, se mêlant à l'obscurité bleutée de la nuit naissante. Kaylen s'appuya sur la rambarde, ses yeux fixés dans le vague.

Comment avaient-ils pu ? Les intentions des Séparatistes étaient pourtant claires comme de l'eau de roche. Les mines de duranium n'étaient en aucun cas une raison suffisante pour laisser tout un contingent de centaines de milliers de droides sur cette planète. Quelque chose de louche se tramait et la jeune femme en était consciente. Le général Grievous les avait bien manipulés. Il avait réponse a tout. Il avait contrée toute son argumentation, en l'humiliant, en la faisant passer pour une enfant stupide incapable de prendre des décisions adultes. Il s'était moqué d'elle et des siens...

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre derrière. Un son de métal claquant sur la pierre. Un son qu'elle avait déjà entendu plus tôt. Un son qui avait sonné le glas de son siège au sénat. Elle se retourna vivement. Grievous se tenait derrière elle, sur le balcon.

« Vous vous en êtes plutôt bien sortie, femme... votre manière d'argumenter est vivante, passionnée, presque crédible... Vous avez du cran... commença t'il son ton suintant le sarcasme.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos commentaires, Grievous. Répliqua t'elle en lui tournant le dos

- Vous êtes plutôt perspicace... dommage que les vôtres ne vous aient pas davantage écoutés » Kaylen serra les dents et se retourna, s'avançant vers le cyborg drapé dans sa cape

-Vous êtes encore plus vil, plus perfide, plus mesquin que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé... cracha t'elle, ses yeux soutenant son regard de braise

- Que de compliments me faites vous la, jeune enfant... dit il en se penchant, caressant sa joue d'un doigt blanc et osseux, que Kaylen chassa rageusement du revers de la main. Vous me rappelez ma jeunesse... Lorsque je fus encore un jeune Kaleesh, moi aussi je fus fougueux, déterminé, les idées claires. Personne ne m'écoutait. Le temps a bien changé. A présent je donne les ordres. Dommage que la roue n'ait pas tourné en votre faveur comme elle l'a fait pour moi...

- Je vous jure que je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à un cheveu de mon peuple Grievous !

- Votre peuple ! Si jeune, et déjà la folie des grandeurs... Pardonnez moi mais je doute que du haut de vos 22 ans vous puissiez clamer être a la tête d'un peuple alors que votre motion de censure n'a reçu que... 3 pourcent de votes positifs ? »

- Vous me sous estimez Général, et un jour vous le regretterez.

- La dernière personne à m'avoir parlé en ces termes est morte dans les trente secondes qui ont suivis. »

- Seriez vous en train de me menacer ? »

- Non, vous êtes une proie trop facile, et inintéressante du point de vue du combat. Par contre, je dois avouer que votre intellect et votre sens de la répartie m'impressionnent, vous avez été un adversaire coriace, au sénat. Mais vous avez perdu, votre peuple a perdu. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Exaspérée, à bout de nerfs, Kaylen se pencha vers le général, son visage fin tordu par la haine.

- Qu'est ce que vous mijotez, général? Pour qui vous prenez vous, à venir me narguer, m'humilier publiquement devant les miens ? »

« Allons, quelle mauvaise perdante... »

Kaylen se retourna, s'agrippant à la rambarde, la fureur faisant bouillir le sang dans ses veines.

- Allez vous en Grievous... Et que je ne revois plus votre détestable silhouette de droïde squelettique ! » Elle entendit le général se rapprocher dans son dos, et elle du se retenir pour ne pas se retourner.

- Savez vous ce qui est arrivée a la dernière personne a m'avoir traité de droïde ? »

- Je suppose que vous l'avez tué, magnanime et patient comme vous semblez l'être, répondit la jeune femme, sentant le souffle sifflant de Grievous a quelques centimètres de sa nuque. Une main glacée se posa sur son épaule, et se referma lentement, très lentement sur sa clavicule.

- Il me suffit de serrer un peu plus, ici, pour vous faire ressentir la plus horrible des souffrances. (Il serra les doigts, ses serres s'enfonçant dans le tissu puis la chair de la jeune femme, juste à l'endroit le plus sensible.) Kaylen se retint de grimacer, se mordant la joue pour ne pas gémir de douleur. « Je pourrais vous tuer, là maintenant... » Brusquement, il la retourna, et l'empoigna fermement par les épaules. Kaylen hoqueta sous la surprise, ses yeux agrandis par une peur qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir plongés dans les orbites sombres de Grievous. « Mais je ne vous tuerai pas. Parce que je vous respecte, sénatrice Elvar. Vous vous êtes montré digne de moi, lors de l'assemblée. Vous avez osé me tenir tête. Alors soyez reconnaissante, et ne faites pas l'erreur de me mettre en colère. Je serai vraiment chagriné de devoir vous démembrer dans un accès de fureur... est ce clair, femme ? »

Kaylen soutint son regard, à la fois dévorée de haine pour le cyborg et malgré tout fascinée, intriguée par ses réactions et la nature complexe de ce qu'il semblait ressentir à son sujet. Elle sentit l'étreinte se relâcher, et Grievous recula, la toisant toujours de toute sa hauteur.

- Nous nous reverrons sous peu, Elvar. Gronda t'il.

Puis il s'enveloppa à nouveau dans sa cape, et quitta le balcon, laissant la jeune femme seule. Kaylen, se massant les épaules en grimaçant de douleur, le regarda s'éloigner. Jamais n'aurait elle cru qu'une aberration comme Grievous pouvait comprendre la notion de respect, de reconnaissance. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se rendit compte qu'au fond, il y avait bel et bien une créature vivante sous cette armure. Un être vivant doué de conscience, doué de sentiments. Pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec le cyborg, la jeune sénatrice s'aperçut qu'elle ne ressentait pas que haine et ressentiment à son égard. Non, il y avait autre chose... de la pitié... du respect... de la fascination... et, plus étonnant encore. Kaylen ressentait de l'admiration...

Sans perdre un instant, elle quitta le balcon, et décida de se rendre au centre des archives. Il fallait qu'elle en sache plus sur cet étrange cyborg, afin de trouver un moyen pour raisonner le sénat, et leur prouver que Grievous n'était certainement pas animé par les meilleures intentions... Elle avait déjà une petite idée sur la question. Malgré cette soudaine fascination qu'elle avait ressenti à l'égard du cyborg, la jeune femme ne s'était en aucun cas écartée de son but principal : trouver un moyen de prévenir son peuple de l'imminence du piège qui se refermait lentement sur lui.

S'éloignant de la foule des dignitaires et sénateurs qui se pressait autour de lui comme autant d'insectes répugnants et parasites, le Général Grievous se dirigea vers un endroit retiré et calme, dans les hauteurs du bâtiment sénatorial. Arrivé à l'étage supérieur, dans un long couloir sobre de pierre ocre qui se terminait par une immense fenêtre, il congédia avec rudesse ses gardes droïdes, et s'appuya sur une rambarde de pierre, faisant face à une grande ouverture qui donnait sur l'immense ville de Sherma. Une violente quinte de toux secoua soudain son corps métallique, et il porta une main crispée sur son torse, là où la douleur se faisait la plus intense. Il haïssait ce corps déshonorant qu'on lui avait donné afin qu'il survive au crash dont fut victime sa navette personnelle, un an plus tôt. Pourtant, il avait fallu accepter ses nouveaux membres de duracier, ce masque derrière lequel seuls ses yeux témoignaient de la créature vivante qu'il avait été autrefois. A présent, Grievous avait enterré son passé, et seuls lui restaient quelques vagues souvenirs, qui, malgré leur aspect imprécis, provoquaient en lui des émotions puissantes, presque incontrôlables. La haine, la colère, le désir de vengeance, voilà ce qui animait le général Grievous et corrompait son cœur et son esprit. Il était devenu un monstre, et il savait qui en était la cause.

La république. Et les Jedis.

Peu avant le crash de sa navette qui l'avait presque tué et fait de lui le cyborg hyper-évolué qu'il était à présent, il avait vu son peuple se faire massacrer par la République, pour des raisons politiques des plus méprisables. Il avait vu ses ennemis, les Huks, se faire aider par les Jedis, et remporter la victoire sur les siens, sans faire de distinctions, pillant et détruisant tout sur leur passage.

Ces souvenirs, imprécis suite à sa transformation, avait fait naître en lui une soif de vengeance incommensurable, et il s'était juré de traquer et de détruire un à un tous les Jedis. Darth Sidious, impressionné par ses talents de tacticien et de combattant, lui avait fait une proposition alléchante : il lui avait promis paix et prospérité pour son peuple mourant s'il l'aidait, en tant que leader de l'armée droïde, à anéantir la République et ses fidèles gardiens, les Jedis. Une proposition qui était tombé à pic...

Depuis quelques mois, Grievous était devenu une créature de cauchemar, un monstre insaisissable qui décimait les rangs des gardiens de la Force, toujours tapi dans l'ombre, et plus rapide, imprévisible et létal que le plus puissant des Siths. Il faisait des apparitions surprises aux quatre coins de la galaxie, et à l'aide de deux, voire trois ou même quatre sabrelasers ramassés sur ses précédentes victime, il semait la mort au sein des Jedis, en silence, sans donner la moindre explication, puis disparaissait, ne laissant derrière lui que les cadavres démembrés de ses victimes impuissantes.

A présent, il était commandant suprême de l'armée droïde et bras droit du seigneur Sith, le Conte Dooku. Les Jedis n'allaient pas tarder à l'apprendre. Il savait que cette nouvelle irait les frapper droit au cœur. Avec un ennemi de son envergure à la tête de la principale organisation ennemie de la République, ils n'avaient aucune chance de gagner cette guerre. Et encore moins, compte tenu de l'opération qu'il s'apprêtait à mener sur Sherma.

A nouveau, son corps fut secoué par une toux plus violente que la précédente. Les doigts de ses mains métalliques s'enfoncèrent dans la pierre, y creusant de profonds sillons, tandis qu'il luttait contre la douleur atroce qui lui déchirait la poitrine. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et scruta la ville plongée dans l'obscurité nocturne. Les habitants n'avaient rien vu venir. Il se félicita de l'habilité avec laquelle il les avait manipulé, grâce au savoir que lui avaient inculqué ses maîtres, Darth Sidious et Dooku, les deux seigneurs Siths à la tête des Séparatistes, et se remémora la session à laquelle il avait participé. Cette jeune sénatrice, Kaylen Elvar, lui avait pourtant donné du fil à retordre, par l'audace et la fougue dont elle avait fait preuve pour essayer de le discréditer aux yeux du sénat. Heureusement que son jeune âge avait joué contre elle, la faisant paraître pour une petite enfant pourrie gâtée incapable de prendre des décisions rationnelles... Et pourtant, Grievous avait senti en elle un adversaire de taille, un esprit aiguisé et audacieux, un caractère bien trempé. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas un Jedi, pensa t'il tandis qu'il effleurait du bout des doigts le manche d'un de ses sabres caché dans la doublure de sa cape. Elle aurait fait un combattant exemplaire. Sans réellement pouvoir le définir, il avait développé une sorte de respect pour elle, une admiration amusée mais en même temps intriguée. Jamais quiconque n'avait osé lui tenir tête de la sorte, et malgré le mépris qu'aurait du provoquer l'attitude rebelle de la jeune femme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son courage, et la détermination qu'elle avait fait preuve pour tenter de ramener les siens à la raison. Quelque part, il se sentait proche de ce comportement visant à protéger son peuple. Dans le fond, tous deux avaient exactement le même but : Grievous avait vu son peuple se faire décimer par la République et à présent, il se battait pour venger les siens, par le biais des Séparatistes. Kaylen Elvar, en se démenant pour protéger son peuple contre sa tactique de manipulation, n'était guère très différente de lui... Mais le général chassa bien vite ces comparaisons futiles de son esprit. Il avait un plan à mettre en œuvre. Et ce n'était pas une misérable sénatrice qui allait le distraire de son objectif principal : l'invasion de Sherma et Verashan par les troupes qu'en cet instant même, les sénateurs accueillaient à bras ouverts au cœur de leur cité...


	4. Préparations

Merci Lillian ! En fait, je suis pas mal au courant de tout ce qu'a pu faire Grievous (et j'ai du voir les clone wars au moins six ou sept fois !) Il y a pas mal de choses intéressantes sur son passé, et je trouve que c'est un perso mal exploité dans le film. Sinon, merci pour ta review ! j'ai encore deux chapitres d'avance alors j'ai le temps pour les écrire... Sinon dans mon profil il y a une adresse ou je poste quelques dessins en rapport avec ma fic, dont des dessins du perso de kaylen...

J'espère que ce chapitre plaira aux lecteurs (s'il y en a d'autres que toi !)

**Chapitre 4 : Préparations**

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, et l'aube teintait déjà l'horizon de ses pâles et faibles lueurs jaunâtres lorsque Kaylen, assise dans un coin de la grande bibliothèque déserte, éteignit l'holo-écran devant lequel elle venait de passer presque toute la nuit. Des heures durant, sans quitter l'écran des yeux, elle avait cherché des informations sur ce Général Grievous, mais rien ne lui avait sauté aux yeux. Apparemment, il avait effectivement tué quelques Jedis peu de temps auparavant, selon les dires de Jedis survivants qui avaient assistés à ses attaques, mais ce n'était pas une preuve suffisante, car les informations dont elle disposait étaient vagues et imprécises. Et Sherma était un système indépendant, qui n'avait aucun lien avec la République ou les Jedis, alors leurs morts n'avait pas de réelle importance, si elles s'inscrivaient dans le cours d'une guerre qui opposait la République à la fédération. Mais cela faisait de lui un assassin, ce qui était tout de même la preuve du danger que pouvait représenter ce général. Son élection au sein de la Fédération du commerce n'avait même pas été officialisée, tant elle était récente. Décidément, il n'y avait rien à faire. Ce général Grievous demeurait un mystère. Pas moyen d'en savoir plus sur lui, sur son passé, sur ses intentions...

Seule au milieu de la bibliothèque plongée dans la pénombre, entourée d'étagères immenses chargés d'holo-livres et de documents divers, Kaylen soupira, et se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil accablée par la fatigue. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, sans réaliser la rapidité avec laquelle elle fut emportée par le sommeil.

Ce fut le va et vient au sein de la bibliothèque qui finirent par la réveiller. Elle s'étira, et bailla longuement, les évènements de la veille lui revenant lentement à l'esprit. Grievous. Son échec au sénat. La discussion qu'ils avaient eue sur ce balcon... Sans perdre un instant, elle se leva, et rassembla les quelques informations qu'elle avait pu trouver sur le Général. A présent, convaincre malgré tout un maximum de sénateurs et les rallier à sa cause devient sa principale priorité. Elle se dirigea alors vers la sortie, l'angoisse lui tiraillant l'estomac. La partie était très loin d'être gagnée.

En premier, il fallait convaincre son père, le chancelier. Il n'avait pas été présent lors de la séance de la veille, mais Kaylen savait qu'il s'était rangé du côté de l'ennemi, et avait fait entendre son opinion à travers les sénateurs venus le représenter. Elle traversa la cour du palais qui séparait la bibliothèque des appartements privés occupés par sa famille et les quelques autres dignitaires de sang royal. Son père, le chancelier Arn Elvar, était atteint d'une maladie qui le forçait à garder le lit. Déjà âgé, affaibli par la maladie et la tristesse d'avoir perdu sa femme quelques années plus tôt, il se laissait mourir petit à petit. Les relations qu'avait Kaylen avec son père s'étaient fortement dégradées, depuis la mort de sa mère. Il lui avait autrefois tout appris. Mais à présent, il s'était replié sur lui-même, ne prenant même plus le temps de parler à sa fille, et participant à peine aux activités politiques de Sherma. Il prenait les décisions à la va-vite, laissant les sénateurs parler à sa place, mais restait malgré tout la figure politique la plus respectée de la planète. Cette implication sporadique et superficielle dans les affaires gouvernementales mettait Kaylen au supplice, elle qui, aujourd'hui même aurait donné n'importe quoi pour posséder son pouvoir et ainsi mettre un terme à cette alliance ridicule avec les séparatistes ... Malgré le fait qu'elle fut sa fille, personne ne voyait en elle une future politicienne. Son tempérament de feu et son âge affectaient sa crédibilité, et même son propre père n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à lui ouvrir les portes du métier. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, Arn lui avait donné la passion de la politique, mais jamais n'avait il songé que sa fille aurait pu vouloir faire carrière dans le milieu. Et encore moins lorsque sa femme péri noyée, quelques années plus tard. Kaylen n'avait jamais pardonné à son père ce laisser-aller, cette victimisation dans laquelle il se complaisait depuis ce tragique évènement. Il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même, un fantôme à la tête d'un pouvoir immense auquel il n'attachait plus aucune importance ni aucune valeur.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la chambre de son père, Kaylen se rendit compte qu'il dormait encore. Elle s'approcha du lit et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord, posant doucement sa main sur le front de son père. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, battit des paupières, scrutant avec peine le visage penché au dessus du sien.

- Kaylen... murmura t'il, la reconnaissant enfin.

- Père, il faut que je vous parle... c'est au sujet de la réunion qui a eu lieu au sénat hier.

-Ah oui... l'aide proposée par... par... Le vieil homme grimaça.

- Les séparatistes, père, répondit Kaylen, déjà agacée. Ils sont venus nous proposer leur aide dans notre guerre contre Verashan contre un pourcentage sur nos exploitations minières.

- Oui, je vois... Qu'y a-t-il, Kaylen ?

- Il faut que vous m'aidiez père, vous seul le pouvez. Il faut à tout prix empêcher toute collaboration avec les séparatistes... ils...

-Voyons Kaylen, l'interrompit il, en se relevant avec peine dans son lit. Leur aide est une bénédiction... Il faut que cette guerre cesse, et nous avons aujourd'hui l'occasion de remporter une victoire plus que certaine.

- Non père ! Ce qui est certain, c'est que nous sommes en train de tomber dans un piège ! Les séparatistes n'ont aucun avantage à nous aider ! Et ce général Grievous n'est absolument pas digne de confiance ! D'après les informations que j'ai pu trouver, il serait même craint des Jedis ! Il en aurait massacré des dizaines, pour son propre compte ou celui des Séparatistes, ça je ne le sais pas. Mais vous allez laisser un meurtrier nous aider ? C'est insensé ! Grievous représente la pire des menaces, et je crois savoir ce qui l'intéresse réellement...

- Jeune fille, tu ne connais pas la gravité de la situation. Sans leur aide, nous serons certainement écrasés par Verashan. C'est notre seule chance.

Kaylen sentit la colère prendre le dessus.

- Si vous aviez pris la peine d'organiser correctement une armée pour nous défendre, s'écria t'elle, nous n'en serions pas là ! Votre incompétence sera la véritable cause de notre défaite !

- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! Ton opinion sur la situation est ridicule !

- Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de reconsidérer votre décision, du moins pour l'instant ! Nous n'en savons pas assez sur ses séparatistes ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre une telle décision à la légère !

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles...

- La science Wen-do, père ! Voilà ce qu'ils veulent ! Lança soudain la jeune femme dans une dernière tentative de raisonner son père. Le vieil homme ricana.

- Ces connaissances archaïques et dépassées ? Tu crois vraiment que les séparatistes, avec leur savoir technologique, pourrait montrer de l'intérêt pour cette sorcellerie ridicule ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que mère est morte noyée et que vous n'avez pas pu la sauver grâce aux techniques Wen-do que cela en fait une science méprisable ! Vous connaissez le pouvoir Wen-do, je connais ce pouvoir ! Rien ne peut se comparer à la Force !

- Peu importe... Toute trace de cette science a été effacée par mes propres soins... Il est impossible pour les séparatistes de connaître ne serait-ce que son existence.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, père !

- Kaylen, il est inutile d'insister. Je ne peux et ne veux rien faire pour toi. Sur ce, il se recoucha, et ramena la couverture sous son menton, fermant lentement les yeux. Kaylen soupira. Il n'y avait plus rien à en tirer.

- Alors nous avons d'ores et déjà perdu, dit elle en se levant. Elle jeta les documents qu'elle avait rassemblés sur le lit. « Tenez, cracha t'elle, au cas ou vous changeriez d'avis... »

Dépitée, en proie à la colère et à l'impuissance, elle quitta la chambre de son père, sans un dernier regard. Elle claqua la porte et alla rejoindre son appartement, les premières esquisses d'un plan visant à contrecarrer ceux du général Grievous se mettant gentiment en place dans son esprit aiguisé par sa détermination.

A bord de son vaisseau, la Main invisible, en orbite autour de la planète Sherma, les droïdes médicaux étaient en état d'alerte. Le général Grievous, suite à une violente quinte de toux, avait du être placé d'urgence dans une cuve à bacta. Son système respiratoire, à la fois organique et mécanique, avait subi un dommage important, lors de sa dernière attaque, qui avait rompu quelques branchements dans lesquels coulait le fluide vital, riche en oxygène, remplaçant son sang. A présent, ces perforations laissaient échapper une quantité non négligeable de fluide, et le cyborg devait à tout prix être remis d'aplomb, sans quoi des séquelles irréparables atteignant le système nerveux pourraient s'ensuivre. A la fois enragé par la douleur et la honte de se retrouver vulnérable dans un container remplit d'un liquide verdâtre, froid et nauséabond, le général Grievous s'agitait dans la cuve, aboyant des insultes et des ordres, à travers un haut-parleur directement branché sur son vocalisateur, aux droïdes apeurés qui osaient à peine l'approcher. L'un des droïdes médicaux tentait tant bien que mal de diriger les instruments robotiques qui permettaient d'effectuer des opérations depuis l'extérieur, lorsqu'une fausse manipulation créa un court-circuit qui affecta sensiblement l'humeur de Grievous. Celui-ci se leva, tendit la main et saisit le droïde par le cou.

- Imbécile ! rugit-il en l'envoyant valser contre un mur. La tête du droïde se fendit en deux, laissant échapper des étincelles. « Bande d'incapables ! continua t'il en s'adressant aux autres droïdes, tous immobiles suite à ce qui était arrivé à l'un des leurs. Autant faire les choses moi-même ! Votre incompétence est déplorable ! Je vous ferai tous envoyer à la casse une fois sortie de cette maudite cuve, je vous en donne ma parole ! » Tandis qu'il parlait, il se saisissait des instruments nécessaires à ses réparations, et entreprit de s'occuper lui-même des dommages qu'il avait subi. Les autres droïdes ne firent rien pour l'en empêcher, leurs photorécepteurs tous braqués sur lui. Quelques instants plus tard, Grievous sorti de la cuve, et arracha sa cape des mains tremblantes du droïde qui le lui tendait. Il s'en revêtit, et sorti de la pièce en trombe, rejoignant le pont de sa démarche aviaire à grandes enjambées, penché en avant tel un prédateur toujours aux aguets, ses mains crispées posées sur sa poitrine souffreteuse, sa respiration rendue sifflante par la rage qui ne cessait jamais de l'animer.

Arrivé sur le pont, il rejoignit un homme de haute taille, d'apparence assez âgée, qui, les bras croisés, admirait la vue sur la belle planète verte et bleue de Sherma, à quelques milliers de kilomètres sous leurs pieds. Grievous vint se placer à ses côtés, et redressa tant bien que mal son corps endolori.

- Vous devriez faire preuve d'un peu plus de patience, général. Vous ne vous débarrasserez jamais de votre mal si vous ne laissez pas les droïdes s'occuper de vous.

- Jamais je ne confierai mon corps à ces imbéciles. Trouvez moi d'autres droïdes plus compétents, et nous en reparlerons, maître.

Le comte Dooku se tourna vers lui, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. « Décidément, vous êtes difficile à satisfaire... comme tout bon perfectionniste... » Grievous lui lança un regard sombre, puis serra les poings, en proie à une colère sourde qu'il avait de la peine à contenir.

- J'en ai assez de cette situation... tous ces débats et ces discussions avec la planète Sherma ne nous mèneront à rien, cela ne nous fait que perdre davantage de temps.

- Patience général, il s'agit de les ménager ! Les Shermians ne doivent pas se douter de l'imminence de notre attaque. Ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez bientôt votre partie de chasse. Grievous laissa échapper un toussotement, et ferma un instant les yeux.

- Et... qu'en est il de cette sénatrice, Kaylen Elvar ? Dois-je l'éliminer ? Le comte Dooku releva les yeux vers lui, fronçant les sourcils, son regard plongé dans le sien.

- Non... non elle ne représente aucune menace...

- Elle aime son peuple, continua Grievous sans ciller. Sa détermination est grande. Elle se battra jusqu'au bout, je le sais... Dooku plissa les yeux.

- Général, son attitude à votre égard lui coûtera plus que certainement son poste de sénatrice. Elle n'est âgée que de 22 ans. Cette femme ne peut rien contre nous.

- A votre place, je me méfierais d'elle, gronda Grievous d'une voix rauque. Cette fois, le Comte Dooku se tourna entièrement vers le général.

- Pourquoi cherchez vous n'importe quel prétexte pour avoir une raison de vous débarrasser d'elle ? demanda t'il. Grievous garda les yeux rivés sur la planète en contrebas et se tut. Oui, il voulait se débarrasser d'elle. Oui, il voulait la voir mourir de ses propres mains. Non parce qu'elle représentait une véritable menace, non parce qu'il la haïssait pour une raison ou pour une autre. Mais parce qu'il se voyait développer une forme de respect pour cette misérable femelle humaine. Il voulait sa mort parce qu'elle le rendait faible, vulnérable. Il avait un besoin étrange et irrépressible de se comparer à elle, de se sentir plus fort, d'avoir le contrôle de la situation, de savoir qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen à ce qu'elle obtienne ce que lui, de son côté, cherchait par-dessus tout à posséder. Son seul but était de servir son maître, Lord Sidious, afin que celui-ci, en échange, apporte à son peuple l'aide et le soutien dont ils avaient cruellement besoin. Et cette jeune femme avait peut-être les moyens de contrecarrer ses plans, ce que malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre. Lui, le général Grievous, craindre quelqu'un ? Et de surcroît une femme ? Ridicule. Il avait honte de se sentir menacé ainsi. Il devait trouver une raison pour se débarrasser d'elle, il fallait tuer cette femme qui avait su le mettre si mal à l'aise...

Mais le comte Dooku se montrait suspicieux. Ce serait une honte que de lui permettre de déceler sa faiblesse. Il se redressa et plongea son regard d'ambre dans celui de son maître.

- Vous avez raison. Je ne devrais pas accorder de l'importance à cette femelle. Nous avons d'autres priorités sur lesquelles nous devons nous concentrer.

- Vous parlez sagement, général. Et maintenant, que diriez vous d'une petite séance d'entraînement pour vous remonter le moral?


End file.
